


high chaos (in two sentences or less)

by mikaaa



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Other, two sentence, very high chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaaa/pseuds/mikaaa
Summary: a series of tiny little drabbles, all focused on high chaos.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time doing something like this! i hope you enjoy!

Emily affectionately kissed the rat's head, smiling softly.

Then she placed it between her thumb and forefingers and snapped its neck.


	2. two

Corvo's mask was made for death, lumps of cold metal stuck together in a twisted fashion.

How suiting would it be, then, that his mask was the last thing young Emily saw as her fingers slipped from the ledge?


	3. three

The city burned behind them, glowing embers slowly falling as it was all reduced to ash. 

The Butcher smiled.


	4. four

Waverly led the rat king to her bed and let her legs spread open, and saw that with a chuckle, he said 'The fastest way to a woman's heart is with a dagger.'

They found her body the next morning, a wound in her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

It felt nice, Emily decided, to have a friend's back.  
She kept it on display in her throne room, one of her finest kills.


	6. six

"You're not afraid of him," they said, more of a question than a statement.

Emily said she wasn't, but the way she shuddered when he was near told a different story.


	7. seven

She touched Wyman's cheek, smiling gently at her lover.  
The rest of the body lay mangled in the Wrenhaven River.


	8. eight

Corvo gave a wide grin to his daughter, whose corpse painted the walls a pretty red.  
For her protection, of course.


	9. nine

The crow and the rat were unlikely allies, but you see, when rats raise little crows, they tend to stick together.  
However, Emily thought dully, staring at Corvo's innards, when the crow is all grown up, it eats the rat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck, twenty five people read this shit stain! thank you all!


	10. ten

It burnt Emily's soft skin.  
She grasped the hot iron tighter.


	11. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while, hasn't it?

Delilah clenched her fist until red blood flowed from her palm.  
She crushed the little sparrow underneath her boot, savoring the crunch of its bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i did not expect this to get as big as it has. thank you!


	12. twelve

"Sometimes," said the admiral, "Good men have to do bad things."

He wondered if the Rat King was ever a good man.


	13. thirteen

Emily hissed, squeezing the heart until it shuddered and stopped beating.

Her mother's voice would haunt her no longer.


	14. fourteen

When Emily was ten, she pretended the jam on her toast was the innards of those she hated.

When Emily was twenty-five, she pretended the innards of those she hated on her toast was jam.


	15. fifteen

The Rat sat on his throne, gazing lovingly at the statue in the middle of the room.

He had chiseled away her head, and soon, he would do the same to the rest.


End file.
